Malam Tahun Baru ala Taeyong
by Nam Jung
Summary: "Malam pergantian tahun kau ingin pergi kemana?" ―Taeyong./"Saat malam tahun baru, aku ingin pergi ke sungai Han, naik kapal pesiar, dan melihat kembang api disana." ―Yuta./NCT/Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta/TaeYu/Yaoi/RnR!


Tak terasa tahun baru tinggal menghitung jam. Semua orang sibuk merencanakan perayaan tahun baru 'ala' mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali pasangan NCT yang satu ini.

"Malam pergantian tahun kau ingin pergi kemana?" ―Taeyong.

"Saat malam tahun baru, aku ingin pergi ke sungai Han, naik kapal pesiar, dan melihat kembang api disana." ―Yuta.

 **.**

 **Malam Tahun Baru ala Taeyong**

 **NCT's**

 **Lee Taeyong** **x** **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **.**

Malam ini, Taeyong dan Yuta bersiap keluar merayakan tahun baru. Tak hanya mereka, banyak pasangan NCT lain yang juga keluar merayakan tahun baru. Seperti, Jaehyun dan Winwin, Mark dan Haechan yang keluar sedari sore tadi. Mereka berada di teras, dan tak lama kemudian hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Kenapa hujan?" tanya Yuta.

Taeyong hanya menghembuskan napas kasar sembari menatap langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia berdiri di balkon dan mengulurkan tangannya di tengah hujan. Ia terkejut dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkar indah di perutnya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" itu tangan milik Taeyong yang memeluk Yuta dari belakang. Dagunya ia letakkan di bahu kanan Yuta.

"Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu yang cocok untukmu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Taeyong sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya kecewa. Kita tidak jadi keluar. Kenapa juga hujan mesti turun," jawab Yuta sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Taeyong hanya menatap lurus kedepan sembari berpikir. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Yuta begitu saja tanpa berpamitan. Yuta pun hanya menengok kebelakang sebentar, setelah itu ia menghendikkan bahunya.

Taeyong mengambil sebuah pisau yang lumayan besar dan memakai celemek. Yaps! Saat ini ia sedang berada di dapur. Ia sengaja ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Yuta. Ia mulai berperang dengan bahan makanan yang ada di depannya.

Yuta dikejutkan oleh sara gaduh yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Taeyong yang membawa meja kecil ke arahnya. Ia bingung apa yang sedang Taeyong lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yuta.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menoleh?" tanya Taeyong.

Ia pun menghampiri Yuta dan membalik tubuh Yuta ke posisi semula. Ia juga menutup mata Yuta dengan _Slayer_.

Cup!

"Kau tunggu sini ya, sampai aku selesai menyiapkan," kata Taeyong setelah ia mengecup pipi Yuta.

Taeyong kembali memersiapkan barang yang ia perlukan. Ia ingin makan malam bersama Yuta di balkon kamar. Walaupun hanya di balkon, tapi Taeyong ingin itu semua terlihat seperti sdi restoran.

Sudah siap! Sebuah meja makan, lengkap dengan taplak warna putih, sebuah vas bunga di tengah, dan beberapa lilin sebagai cahayanya. Tak lupa dengan beberapa hidangan yang Taeyong masak sendiri. Di ujung dekat jendela, terdapat sebuah speaker kecil yang memutarkan beberapa lagu romantis.

Taeyong menghampiri Yuta. Ia membalik tubuh Yuta dan membuka penutup matanya. Mulut Yuta membulat melihat apa yang Taeyong lakukan untuknya. Sontak ia memeluk Taeyong dengan erat.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, walaupun hanya duduk di lantai. Yuta mulai mencicipi masakan yang Taeyong buat. Senyuman tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya. Taeyong hanya memandang Yuta yang sedang menikmati makanan.

"Hoah, kenyangnya," kata Yuta.

"Sudah kenyang? Ayo, kita pergi," ajak Taeyong.

"Kemana? Ini sudah malam," kata Yuta setelah melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam.

Taeyong terus menarik pergelangan tangan Yuta. Memang sekarang hujan sudah berhenti. Jadi, Taeyong membawa Yuta ke taman belakang. Ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa kembang api. Taeyong tahu, Yuta ingin melihat kembang api.

Taeyong menyulut sebuah kembang api yang sebelumnya ia tanam ditanah. Setelah itu ia berlari menjauh. Mata Yuta tidak berkedip menyaksikan kembang api di langit. Taeyong menghampiri Yuta dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia juga mengecup gemas pipi Yuta.

"Gomawo, Taeyong- _ah_."

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hai-hai. Selamat tahun baru readers. Di tahun baru ini, kita harus memiliki semangat baru, pemikiran baru, karya baru, lembar baru, pengalaman baru.

Lupakan semua kenangan buruk tahun lalu. Karena itu, jadikan tahun lalu sebagai pembelajaran untuk tahun depan. Ingatlah kenangan indah tahun lalu. Karena, belum tentu di tahun depan kita bisa merasakannya. ^_^

Sekian ceramah dari mamah Nam Jung. Reviewnya jangan lupa. Paipai~


End file.
